A Weak Dovebat
by randomtune
Summary: She is not evil. She does not need anyone's help. She is smart and powerful. She is Azula. Azula/Katara, Zuko/Mai, Aang/Toph, Sokka/Suki
1. Chapter 1

**I need a beta for this story. I am a perfectionist and have trouble with both words and punctuation. If someone is willing to help me, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Main Pairing: Azula/Katara**

**Side Pairings: Zuko/Mai, Aang/Toph, Sokka/Suki**

**Setting: Since Aang/Katara is cannon, this is an AU. The story begins before the gang meets Azula.**

**Warning: I love Zuko, but since most of this is through Azula's eyes, there is Zuko-bashing(at least in the beginning).**

A weak dovebat lay at her feet. Dirty down covered a few small patches on its tiny body; the rest was left to wrinkled pink skin. The dovebat wasn't very old, that was obvious by its pitiful chirps and its inability to do anything more than wiggle uselessly.

The child glanced above her and saw a mother dovebat feeding her young, all of which looked like the one at her feet.

The fall from that branch to the ground should have killed the baby. That it was still alive and able to cry for help was a miracle.

Looking back down at the ugly lump, she decided to help. She crushed the creature beneath her heel.

"Azula!" Her mother's form appeared next to her like smoke appears from flames.

Azula saw the horrified look on her mother's face as she shook her head and stepped away from Azula.

"But I helped it." Azula didn't understand, only the strong survive, the baby had been week. If she had left the thing live, it would have suffered. By killing it, she spared it unnecessary pain... She had been nice, like Ursa always wanted her to be. Why was her mother looking at her like that?

"Monster." The word snuck through her mother's lips as a breath. When the word vanished, so did Ursa.

"Mom?" Azula clenched her fists and spoke loudly. She was scared, never show fear, it will get you killed. Azula wouldn't show she was afraid; she was a good girl... Then why had her mother looked at her like that, why had she called her a monster?

An intense and familiar pain started in her shoulder and spread through her small frame like lightening across the sky.

Azula was proud she didn't scream.

Turning, she saw her father toying with a fire whip in his fingers.

He shook his head, "Why did you kill that dovebat, Azula?"

Azula felt her fists clench and her back straighten. She was scared again...he was mad. "It was weak, only the strong survive."

"Yes and you killed it out of mercy, didn't you, Azula?" His hard eyes stared into hers as his hold on his whip switched to a ready position.

"I-" Azula knew she couldn't do anything but accept her punishment and try to do better next time.

"Do not feel mercy, Azula, it makes you weak. The weak die. Say you captured an earthbender who held vital war secrets. Once you retieved those from him, would you release him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He would come find me. If he were smart, he would bring friends to help him face me. If I were to lose to him..." Somehow, Azula thought of her mother and how she would dislike this lesson.

"Yes, Azula?"

"They would kill me."

"Very good. So what would you do once you got everything you needed?"

"If I tried to keep him prisoner, he could escape and kill me. I should kill him before he can kill me." She looked to her father hoping for approval.

"Good." His cold partial smile stretched his lips.

Azula felt pride fill her.

"What did you do wrong?" He gestured with the whip to the dovebat's disfigured body.

"I showed mercy. Mercy will make you weak and get you killed."

"Good." His tone signified her lesson was over.

Azula did what was expected of her; she turned her back to her father and pulled the back of her shirt over her head. Azula shut her eyes to ready herself. Ten lashes. She was glad it was so short. Ten cuts that shot lightening through her core and scorched her young skin. She was glad she had learned her lesson so well.

Azula held the doll her uncle Iroh had given her with disgust as Zuko played with his new dagger behind her. The dagger had been taken from an earthbender when he surrendered...Her...doll had been purchased and wore the latest earth kingdom fashions.

Azula loved having tea with uncle and hearing his laugh. Her father detested the man, but Iroh was nice, like her mother.

Azula stared at the lifeless eyes of the cloth creation. She hated dolls; she had told Iroh that she couldn't stand them. They were creepy little soulless puppets. The only difference between a doll and a corpse was the smell...and a lack of horrified shouts. She had told him all of this, yet he sent her one anyway. He sent her something he knew she hated.

Zuko made stabbing motions with his knife. He was pretending to be a fire nation soldier.

Azula watched her mother smiling lovingly at Zuko. Why couldn't she look at her too?

Azula bent down and picked up a rock. She brought her arm slowly back only to thrust it forward with a snap and let the rock fly. The rock hit her target.

Instantly her mother was cradling the injured turtleduck and reprimanding Azula.

She was looking at her, but not like she looked at Zuko.

Her brother stood in one side of the ring frozen in shock. Her father stood tall in the other.

Azula smiled. Ursa always shielded weak little Zuzu from Ozai's lessons. Not this time. This time, Zuko would be taught the way she had always been. Ursa wasn't here to pick favorites.

Zuko kneeled and begged Ozai to forgive him; he didn't want to fight his father.

Coward. Why couldn't he just take his lesson and learn from it? Why did he always have to be so weak? Why did he always beg for someone to shield him? Azula never did any of that. Why was he everyone's favorite? Azula was strong, she learned quickly, and she was a firebending prodigy. Everyone loved pathetic little pleading Zuko. Everyone feared her.

Fear is power. Fear was stronger than love. "One will betray the one they love before the one they fear." Azula had fear, she would not be betrayed.

Azula smiled once more when her father shot a ball of fire into Zuko's face. Her brother's screams filled the air as the fire scarred his skin. Weak.

Azula was falling. Her organs felt like they were trying to rearrange themselves within her as she dropped.

Zuko screamed. He was beside her and falling just as quickly.

Azula was afraid, but she had learned to hide it better than she did when she was a child. The only sign was now a widening of her eyes.

A dragon swooped down from the clouds above. Long talons opened and grabbed Zuko. On the back of the red giant sat Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and her mother... The dragon flew away leaving her to fall.

When Azula could no longer see its form, she let her fear show in the form of a whisper, "Help."

-break-

Katara shot up soaked in sweat.

She was in her tent, safe, on the ground, and in her own body. Katara took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart.

What a nightmare.

-long break-

Hate. Anger. Power! They filled her. Azula channeled the power, controlled it, and relished in the feeling. She smiled at the shot of flames that burst from her fist.

Blue flames: a constant reminder of her ability.

Never before had a firebender produced blue flames. Never before had a firebender tamed lightening quite so easily. Azula was a prodigy. The descendent of Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku (despite being an Avatar, he was a powerful firebender). She could send powerful men running with just a smile. She was Azula!

"Fire Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozai requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

"Then I'd best not keep Father waiting." Azula spoke smoothly and confidently.

She stepped from her stance and left her personal training area without sparing the messenger another thought. As she passed, servants paused their daily chores to bow to her.

Azula possessed nearly unimaginable power. She was second only to her father. She smiled, making those near shy away. Someday, she would take her father's place. She would be Fire Lord and the most powerful one in history. She was Azula!


	2. Chapter 2

**Still need a beta. Pretty please?**

**Exoduss: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you so much for pointing out those mistakes, I believe I have them fixed now. (Rhetorical question) Why do I always call Avatar Roku, Avatar Rokai?**

Azula knelt before her father's throne. Angry red flames of his creation surrounded him. Her own would be blue when she sat in his place.

"Father." She respectfully bowed her head.

"Azula, it has been two years and your pathetic brother has failed to capture the Avatar. I have received reports of his sighting in the Earth Kingdom. I will send you these reports to you. You will take a ship and whatever you require, and you will end this threat."

Azula smiled, "With pleasure, Father."

-break-

Katara stirred the gang's breakfast slowly to keep it from burning. She reached beside her to add another stick to the fire under the pot, then added a few herbs to the mixture.

Stew wasn't really breakfast material, but it was about all Katara could manage from their current supplies.

Katara raised the spoon to her lips and took a small taste. They would need to go shopping today, it turns out cabbage and prunes did not mix as well as she had wildly hoped.

"You're up early." Aang sat beside her and stared into the pot curiously.

"Cabbage and prune stew," she sighed. "It tastes about as good as it sounds."

Momo glided down from Aang's head to the ground. He put his paws on the edge of the hot pot and sniffed the concoction. Naturally, he screamed and flew over to Appa for protection.

Aang laughed at his pet's antics while Katara glared at the flying lemur.

Aang tilted his head in confusion, something was off. "Katara?"

"Yeah, Aang?" Katara sighed as she went back to stirring breakfast.

"What's wrong?"

Katara jumped a little. Was she that obvious? What should she tell him? There was no reason to keep the nightmare a secret from him. Unlike Sokka, Aang wouldn't think she had gone crazy for dreaming about someone she didn't even know existed, yet she hesitated. If, by some weird twist of fate, what had plagued her dreams was real, then it was something private. Something she shouldn't reveal.

Oh spirits! Katara was going crazy! None of that could actually be real! Azula was not real. She did not exist. And if she did, she was their enemy! Katara had heard what she said she would do with prisoners once she took everything they knew from them! She would kill them!-Wait! No! That had been the dream and the dream was not real!

"Katara?"

"Sorry, Aang, I just didn't sleep well." That was not what she meant to say. Why hadn't she told him? Why wasn't she telling him now?

"Me neither."

Katara paused in her stirring to give him a worried look.

With a bit of nearly dramatic flair, Sokka burst from his tent and stretched. "Ah! Hello, sky! Hello, sun! Hello, air and earth!" He held his arms out as if inviting them all into a hug. He then noticed his sister and the boy next to her, "Hello, dearest sister and Master Avatar!"

Appa made a confused sound while Momo perched on his head, for protection.

"Appa!" Sokka ran to the skybison and hugged his giant nose, then proceeded to nuzzle him. "Loyal Appa, isn't today the most beautiful of days!"

Katara had completely forgotten about the stew in front of her. This was strange even for Sokka.

Aang hesitantly spoke, "Sokka? Are you okay?"

"Okay? Am I okay? I'm fantastic! Momo!" The lemur screeched. "Come here so I can hug you Momo!" The lemur remained on top of Appa, but backed away. "Momo!" Sokka whined.

"Uh-" Katara wasn't the only one who didn't know what to do.

Sokka glanced over when he heard his sister start to say something. "Food!"

Before either of them could blink, Sokka was spooning stewed cabbage and plums into his mouth. Either he wasn't tasting it, or his taste buds had died last night.

"Mmmmm!" he moaned in delight.

Katara snatched the spoon from him and hit his hand with it earning a yelp. "What's with you, Sokka?"

"I had the best dream last night! It was about Suki," he sighed dreamily. "Suki."

Thankfully, Toph chose that moment to bend her earth tent back into the ground.

"Good morning, Toph."

Katara received a sleepy grunt as the bender rubbed an eye.

It looked like Sokka was the only one of them that had a good night's sleep.

-long break-

Katara shifted the basket of fruit she was carrying.

"We just had to park the flying bison miles away, didn't we?" Sokka complained.

"We didn't want anyone seeing him. Appa is pretty recognizable." Katara responded.

"Couldn't we have come up with a disguise for him?"

Aang looked at the water tribe boy, "Like what?"

"I don't know."

Silence fell upon the group.

"A dress!"

"A what?" Katara gave her brother a look.

"Yeah, then everyone would think he's a girl bison!" Sokka posed.

More silence.

"What? You don't think it would work?"

"Uh, well-" Aang started.

Toph quickly interrupted, "Someone's coming!" She pointed to the east.

Katara's fruit, Aang's vegetables, and Toph's cloth, thread, and brushes were forced into Sokka's hands as they each took a frightening stance.

"Oh come on!"

"How many, Toph?" Katara and Aang scanned the direction Toph had pointed to. There was nothing but a few trees.

"I don't know. Whoever they are, they move like Twinkle Toes."

That did not seem like a good sign.

"Okay, let's try and get to Appa as fast as we can." Aang's voice was calm.

"Move Sokka! We'll cover you!" Katara spoke over her shoulder to her brother.

"Hey, I can fight too you know! And another thing, why am I carrying everything?"

"Sokka, just move!" She snapped.

The boy sighed, "Alright, alright. Moving. You had better appreciate the strength needed to carry all of this."

"There's Appa." Aang motioned for his bison to head towards them.

A wall of blue flames shot from the ground making Appa rear back.

Katara saw someone jump down from the corner of her eye. She shot a water whip in their direction narrowly missing as the figure dogged.

A small knife slammed into a tree trunk inches from her face.

"We have to get out of here!"

Aang blasted air at the flames to put them out.

Sokka ran for Appa.

"Sokka wait!" Aang shouted and took off after him.

A jet of blue flames went straight for Sokka only to hit an earth-bent barrier the Avatar had created.

"There's three of them!"

"Three?" Katara couldn't help the surprised question as she glanced at the Earthbender. Three people were doing this? And what was with the blue fire? Last time she checked, fire was not blue.

Toph brought four walls of earth to surround them while everyone jumped on Appa's back.

"Appa! Yip-yip!" Aang grabbed the reins once everyone was onboard.

Katara looked over the saddle's edge and saw movement in the trees below. A blue fire ball flew towards her, forcing her back. "They're still coming!"

"A river!" Aang pointed towards a wide body of water in the distance, "If we cross that, they won't be able to follow."

"Uh, Aang? I think you may want to hurry."

"Why's that, Sokka?" He turned towards his friend to see a bolt of lightning heading for them. With a worried gasp, Aang jerked Appa's reins just in time.

The skybison bellowed his dislike of what was happening.

Finally nearing the water, the group relaxed.

"Whoo! That was close." Sokka threw himself on the floor of the huge saddle with relief.

"Yeah, I wonder where the blue fire came from. And what about that lightning?" Aang spoke over his shoulder.

"What I want to know is why I couldn't see them!" Toph huffed.

Sokka looked at her, "Yeah, that was pretty weird. What happened?"

"I told you! They walked like Twinkle Toes! It's not natural!"

"It's okay, Toph. You were able to warn us in time. We would have been stuck without you." Aang's kind smile received a grumble.

Katara was still watching the trees, she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't quite over.

She was proven right when a figure propelled by blue flames flew from the trees. The figure did a series of flips the air and landed in the middle of the saddle. It immediately crouched and spun with a leg out producing more of the flames.

Katara quickly used the water from her water sack to put them out before their supplies caught fire. Then she saw the figure's face and froze.

Azula!

No, Azula was a part of her insane nightmare! Besides, she had never seen the girl's face. And, most importantly, Azula didn't exist.

Sokka flung his boomerang at the girl who shifted slightly causing it to fly harmlessly by.

Aang shot air towards her that she flipped over.

As she landed, Toph struck out behind her and knocked her off the bison.

"Way to go, Toph!" Sokka cheered. "How'd you do that?"

The blind girl shrugged, "Beats me, but the saddle was vibrating. Guess that helped."

As soon as the mysterious girl had fallen, Katara looked over the edge of the saddle after her.

She was falling straight for the water. At this height and that speed, she wouldn't survive the fall.

In a split second, a mass of water shot up to catch the falling figure. The water froze leaving the girl trapped in a tower of ice with her arms, head, and legs free. A slope formed from the girl's position to the land.

The girl was a Firebender, she could get out of that and be safe. Not that Katara cared if she was safe, she just didn't want a life on her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta?**

**Rate and Review please. I don't see why I need to ask this (why would I upload the story if I didn't want people's opinions), yet I'll ask anyway.**

Azula paced restlessly. She had been angling her body so when she shot flames from her feet, they would propel her towards land. Azula never got a chance to do this as she had been saved! Saved by a Waterbender! Who she had just attacked! The whole thing made absolutely no sense. Why save someone who attacked you? Why did it have to be a Waterbender? Just the thought of being saved by a peasant made her skin crawl. Why had it happened!

Azula paused pacing within her private quarters to stare into her mirror.

Azula hadn't needed to be saved, yet that Waterbender had done so anyway. Why? Why hadn't she just sat back and laughed as Azula fell, presumably, to her death?

Azula stared into the reflection of her own eyes as they widened with realization. Mercy. That girl had shown mercy.

Azula grinned. That peasant probably hadn't even realized she was dealing with a monster. That peasant would regret showing mercy to Azula.

-long break-

Katara breathed deeply and cleared her mind of everything but the water surrounding her.

She stood in her bindings in a small lake the group had set up camp beside. Katara's head had been a mess since that morning's fight. Well, if she were being truly honest, since that nightmare/dream thing she had last night. She needed to relax.

Katara closed her eyes and took another deep breath as she raised her arms to begin her fluid-like movements.

She could feel her muscles bending and stretching softly, the water moving in tune to her slow gestures, the moss covered dirt beneath her feet, and the gentle ripples around her body.

Katara smiled, this was why she loved bending. The feeling of being completely in sync with one's element was indescribable.

"Hey, Katara. Mind if I join you?" Aang's voice entered her small world.

"Of course not."

For several minutes, it was just the two of them calmly bending the water.

"Feeling any better?"

Katara never ceased her motions, but she did open her eyes. Right, this morning, "Yeah, just had a strange dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Katara gave Aang a maternal stare, "Only if you talk about what is bothering you."

The young boy's face flushed, "Oh, um, why do you think something's bothering me?" He had a huge and very forced smile on his face.

Katara couldn't help but laugh, she pointed, "That's why."

Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously and tried to smile normally, "Oh."

"Well?" The water continued moving around them.

"I had a strange dream last night too. It was about this girl," he blushed again. "I never really thought of her as anything other than a friend, but...well...in the dream she was..."

"Yes?" Katara softly encouraged the monk.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Her hair was down. She just looked different. Like really different."

She giggled. Aang was just too cute sometimes. Who could he be talking about though? Katara would have to keep an eye open.

Aang felt it was time to change the subject, "Anyway, what was yours?"

"Oh! Um..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." It was Aang's turn to encourage her.

"No, it's fine. I had a dream about someone too."

"Who?"

"I don't know." It wasn't really a lie, right? Azula could still not exist. After all, the girl who had attacked them could be anyone! Just because Katara thought she was Azula didn't mean anything, Katara had never even seen Azula's face! "They were...different." She sighed loudly, "I had a dream about someone from the Fire Nation." There, it was out!

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? I dreamt about someone from the Fire Nation! Someone who would kill a prisoner rather than spare them! Someone who killed innocent dovebats and hit turtleducks with rocks!" Katara failed to notice the water around her begin to shake violently.

"You said this person was 'different'. Different how?" Aang's voice remained gentle.

"They...They thought they were doing the right thing." Katara shook her head, "Their mind is so screwed up." When Aang said nothing, Katara continued. "I mean, how can you justify that! Killing something that just needs a little care? 'It was weak. Only the strong survive. I helped it.' You didn't help it, you killed it! And tossing a rock at a turtleduck just to get attention, then not knowing why you're being yelled at? And killing a prisoner, because you think they will kill you if you don't?"

Aang interrupted her rant, "Maybe it's because of how they were raised?"

"Well..." Katara thought of Ozai's 'smile' and shivered, "Their father is very cruel."

"Then that's why. When children are born, their minds are manipulated by things around them. For instance, when you lost your mother, Katara, you took on her role and that sense of being a mother made its way into your personality. Sokka grew up a jokester with an occasionally serious side because he spent so much time with your father. You said they were a lot alike, right? I love to have fun 'cause of the monks. Toph," Katara was too deep in thought to notice his blush, "always acts rough because she spent her life having to be a delicate little girl. The way things affect us depends a lot on what kind of person we are. Growing up with a cruel father would probably make this person see things the way their father sees them. If he thought everyone was out to get him and he had to defeat them all, they may think the same thing. That is..."

"Yes?"

"If they had someone other than their father to listen to and learn from. If they only had him, he would have a much greater effect on the way this person saw things."

Katara opened her mouth to shoot that idea down, but then she thought of how Ursa smiled at Zuko, and how Iroh had sent Zuko a war trophy and Azula a store bought item. She remembered how Zuko had ignored her and how her friends had been on the back of that dragon (Katara knew that part, at least, had never happened, yet maybe it symbolized something). Katara had thought of the pride Azula had felt when Ozai complimented her and the pride she felt when she didn't scream from the whipping. She shuddered at the thought of Ozai whipping his own daughter. A stark contrast to Azula, who seemed to believe it was common place.

"Katara?"

"I think they only had him." She wrapped her arms around herself, it felt bit cold.

Aang hugged his distraught friend, "It's okay, Katara. Maybe someone will help show them that there is more to life than their father's views."

"How? How do you teach someone that what they know to be true, isn't?"

"Kindness and understanding, I guess." He shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me what you think**

The three shadow ninjas, as Sokka called them, continued to attack the group at least once a day. They would appear from out of nowhere (hence the nickname) and force the group to make a quick escape. One threw knives with a deadly precision. One, Katara found out first hand, used chi blocking techniques. The last controlled lightening and, strangely, blue fire.

Today the gang found themselves, once again, fighting for their lives against the three shadow ninjas.

Sokka was engaged in a slightly comical battle with the chi blocker, Katara held her own against the knife maiden, while Aang and Toph battled the bender.

Katara used a waterwhip to hit her opponent's arm causing her to ruin her throw. The knife flew to the side, for an unknown reason, Katara's eyes followed. They landed on the back of Azula's head. Katara immediately froze the ground under her feet causing the girl to lose her balance and fall. The knife shot through the air where Azula's head had just been and buried itself into a tree trunk.

Katara didn't even have a chance to feel relief as she dodged another blade.

She saw an arm wrapped in pink shoot towards her side and narrowly avoided it. Katara turned halfway. Oh wonderful. The knife wielder on her right and the chi blocker on her left. She hoped Sokka was alright.

"Katara!" Aang balanced on Appa's wide tail as he held his hand out to her.

She quickly ran over, dogging knives and punches, to grab hold. The chi blocker managed to render her left arm useless just before Aang pulled Katara on board.

"Where's Sokka!"

"Here." She heard her brother moan miserably.

Katara climbed into the saddle and saw him lying in a lump as though boneless.

She looked below them and saw the two trying to free their bender friend from a rock tomb that encased everything but her head. The girl was angry. Katara watched as the rocks were sent sailing with a burst of blue trailing behind. The girl had freed herself from solid rock with just fire.

As time passed, Katara found herself feeling more and more convinced that this girl was the one from her dream.

Azula's amber eyes flashed dangerously as they stared after the fleeing group.

-long break-

Mai sat on her bed cleaning her knives as her mind wandered.

Things could be easily misunderstood in the heat of battle. In fact, it is nearly impossible to have an accurate representation when one is in the middle of it all. Nevertheless...

Mai again tried to interpret what she saw.

She threw a knife at the Waterbender, Katara, only for the girl to throw off her toss with a waterwhip. Mai's other hand grabbed another knife when she saw Katara's eyes widening. She was looking over where Azula was fighting the Avatar. She looked scared. The girl had thrown some of her water in their direction and a brief flash of relief had passed her face before Mai had brought her back to their fight.

Mai had assumed that Katara had seen Azula trying to kill her friends or Mai's knife heading for one of them.

But then when the Avatar grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her onto the back of the skybison which quickly flew away, Mai and Ty Lee had turned to see a furious Azula lying on the ground covered in rocks. Ty Lee ran over to help immediately. Mai walked over when she saw ice at Azula's feet. A flash made her turn her head to see a knife, her knife, in a tree. Mai looked at the spot she had been fighting. Katara threw off her aim, her knife went over here and hit the tree. Mai glanced down at the ice, while below the knife's path, it was still on the line. The ice, below Azula's feet, had apparently caused her to slip and fall. Azula had been in the path of Mai's knife. Katara had saved her. Which means that that assumed flash of worry and then of relief?

Mai sighed. Katara had saved Azula, if Mai's guesses were correct. However, that did not explain the worry nor the relief. This was Azula! Why would anyone care about the cruel princess? Mai was supposedly her friend and she certainly didn't. Ty Lee probably cared about her, but Ty Lee had some strange hero worship going on. Why would Katara care about Azula when no one else did? Azula certainly didn't care about her.

Mai stood and stored her knives for the night; she would have to watch closely.

-break-

Sokka groaned, "I'm finally able to move again." He was swinging his right arm back and forth.

"Is that all you can do?" Katara was worried; shouldn't that have worn off by now? Her arm was fine after all.

"No. I can do this." Sokka tried to lift his hand in the air and somehow managed to hit himself in the face.

Katara sighed and bended some water over her hands, "Let me see what I can do."

"If this keeps up much longer, we are going to start falling asleep." Aang yawned from his spot on Appa's head. "We need a break from those three."

"How? The shadow ninjas are everywhere!" Sokka tried to swing his arms around hysterically, only to unintentionally hit Katara. Her angry glare received a sheepish chuckle and an "Oops."

She hit him then went back to healing the goof.

"I don't know. Everywhere we go, they find us. We need to go somewhere they can't." Aang thought out loud.

"How about an Air Temple?" Toph spoke up.

"That's it! Only a flying bison can get there! You're a genius Toph! Appa, Yip-yip!" Aang gave the reins a gentle snap encouraging the bison to go faster.

Katara put her water away as Sokka moved as though it was his first time.

"Thanks, Katara."

"No problem."

"While we are there, we need to figure out exactly who we are dealing with. We know too little about these girls." Sokka's voice took on its serious tone.

"We know they are light on their feet and dangerous." Toph supplied.

"They are Fire Nation. One uses knives, one is a Firebender, and one is a chi blocker." Aang added.

"Yes, but who are they? Why do they keep finding us? How do we get rid of them? A group like that has to come from somewhere, especially one as good as they are. That bender has blue fire, that's pretty distinctive. Plus, she can use lightning which we've never seen before. Her armor is another thing."

"What's wrong with it?" Aang glanced back.

"Think about it, have you ever seen a soldier wearing armor like that?"

"No." Toph quipped with a small smirk.

Sokka ignored her, "I'm willing to bet that she holds some kind of rank within the Fire Nation. The group may be some type of secret spy assassin thing judging by their skills and that armor. I haven't even seen generals wearing that stuff."

"That's comforting." Aang worriedly sighed.

-break-

"Princess Azula?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"The Fire Lord sends word."


	5. Chapter 5

The gang got two days of blissful rest hidden in the Western Air Temple. They were able to relax, sleep, and practice without having the shadow ninjas jumping out at them, although they kept glancing over their shoulders the first day.

-break-

Azula knelt before Ozai as he sat in his throne.

"I expected you to have the Avatar by now. Do I need to send one of my generals?" His voice was as cold as ever.

"No, Father." Azula's voice came out surprisingly steady.

"You will bring him to me soon?"

"Yes, Father."

"I see." They both knew why he had called her back to the Fire Nation and why Azula's quest was being put on hold. Ozai had of course heard talk of one of Azula's many humiliating defeats at the hands of those peasants. "It is time for a lesson I thought you had learned long ago."

Azula swallowed, "Yes, Father."

-break-

Katara woke up suddenly with a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sokka shouted as he jumped to his feet holding his boomerang. His hair hung loose from sleep.

Sokka's shout woke Aang, "Are we being attacked?", who woke Toph, "What's happening?"

Appa snored rather loudly.

"Katara, what happened?" Sokka knelt next to his sister who looked terrified.

"We have to go to the Fire Nation."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Toph's voice suggested she was.

"Aang, I had another dream. We need to go."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Woah, wait. What dream? What's going on?" Sokka looked back and forth between the two.

"Katara had-" Aang began.

"There's no time!" Katara quickly got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up, "We'll explain on the way."

"Katara?"

"Sokka, please?"

He looked at his sister and saw her hands shaking. Further inspection revealed her whole body to be trembling in panic. What ever this dream was, it was really affecting her. With a terse nod, he ran over to help pack.

"It's always something with this group." Toph shook her head.

-break-

"Wait... Let me get this straight. You've been having dreams about this Fire Nation guy-"

"Sokka-"

He cut Katara off, "And now we are going to go rescue him? Doesn't this seem at least the teeniest bit crazy to you?"

"Seems normal for you three." Toph was beginning to wish she had stayed at the temple. This was beginning to sound like zero fun.

"Sokka, the way Katara describes it, I think a spirit may be speaking to her."

Sokka threw his hands into the darkness around them, "Then why doesn't it speak to you! You're the Great Bridge Guy!"

"It must have its reasons. The point is, the spirit sent the dream to Katara to ask her to save this person."

Sokka cut his eyes at the optimistic Air bender, "That's a lot to get out of 'I had a dream'."

"Sokka!" Katara was feeling more than a little short tempered. She wished they were there already! Couldn't Appa fly any faster?

Sokka looked at her and sighed, "Look, I'm just worried, Katara. Going into the Fire Nation is dangerous. We don't even know where we are going, do we?"

"To the Palace."

"WHAT!" Sokka screamed.

"We know where the Palace is from the scrolls you took from the library."

"Uhhh, Katara? Are you absolutely sure it's the Palace?" Aang drew out the 'sure'.

She looked into the Airbender's hopeful eyes, "Yes."

He sighed, all hopes dashed, and nodded.

"You're both crazy! We can't go to the Fire Nation Palace to rescue some imaginary Firebender that you dreamed up!"

The siblings continued to argue until they heard Aang call out to them. The monk pointed ahead.

In the distance what looked to be a giant storm raged.

"That's it, we're going home." Sokka declared.

"No."

The warrior gestured to the storm, "Katara, are you seeing this! We can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"We're going, Sokka. I'm not turning my back on someone who needs me!" She stood glaring angrily at him with her hands on her hips.

Her brother groaned, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

-break-

Everyone sat stiffly in their ponchos which did little to keep off the swirling rain. Heavy wind, angry thunder, and flashes of lightening created an ominous scene that only served to increase Katara's anxiety. What if they didn't get there in time? What would Ozai do to Azula?

"There's the capital!" Sokka shouted over the noise.

As they drew closer, Katara reached out and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. When the boy turned, she spoke, "Fly around the mountain."

"What?" He could barely hear her and the rain in his face wasn't really helping.

"Fly around the mountain!"

He nodded and turned forward.

Katara had a bad feeling about this, she couldn't explain it, not even to herself.

"What are we looking for?" Sokka yelled to her.

"I don't know!"

Toph sat uncomfortably feeling just how useless she was right now. The sooner they landed and she could see, the better.

"Over there!"

Aang turned and saw Katara pointing towards the wall of the mountain; he jerked Appa's reins and headed for the spot.

As they got closer, Katara was able to see that the speck of red she had seen was a person. "Pull alongside!"

Aang maneuvered Appa to get his side as close to the mountain as he could.

The figure appeared to be unconscious with its head down and long dark hair clinging to its skin, heavy metal chained it to the mountainside. Katara looked and saw hooks built into the mountain. Sokka came over and began examining the hooks.

"It's no good! You'll have to break the locks!" He shouted to his sister and showed her where the chains were locked around the hooks.

Katara put some of the rain to good use and started slashing away at the numerous locks. When the last one broke, the siblings began to pull the chains out.

"Get ready to catch!" One chain remained across the figure's chest and waist. As soon as he loosened the chain, the figure would surely fall.

Katara held out her arms, "Ready!" She caught the figure and pulled them into the saddle, along with a few chains still stuck to their body. Sokka helped her to remove those and toss them over the edge.

"Ready?" Aang yelled.

Katara leaned over the figure to protect it from the rain as much as she could. Its clothes were badly torn and burned, there were scorch marks on its skin. Katara gently moved a lock of hair from the figure's face. Azula. "Back to the temple!"

"That's them?" Sokka shouted and moved to get a better look at the reason they would all probably catch colds later.

Katara quickly let the hair fall back into place shielding Azula's face. "Yes!"

She would just as soon wait until they were out of this storm to start another argument.

**I felt bad for Toph in this one, but there was no good reason for her to stay. Tell me what you think (please?) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! People finally reviewed! And one of em was super long! So happy :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you like my story. **

Aang created an air cushion under the stranger's body and gently carried her from Appa's back into Katara's open arms. Aang then jumped off Appa and proceeded to remove the skybison's saddle.

Once they left the storm, Katara had bended the water out of everyone's clothes, hair, and Appa's fur.

As soon as his saddle hit the ground, Appa fell back asleep.

Aang gave his oldest friend a loving pat, and then turned to see Katara gently setting the stranger down on the sleeping bag Sokka had laid out.

The two boys left the room so Katara could examine the girl for injuries.

Aang wondered the halls while Sokka paced outside the door worried about his sister.

Passing by a doorway, Aang saw Toph lying on the floor.

He smiled, "Hey, Toph."

She grunted causing him to pause.

The young boy walked over to sit beside her, "Uh, are you alright, Toph?"

"No."

"What-"

"I couldn't do anything! You and everyone else did everything! I was as useful as Momo!" Toph sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She grumbled, "I couldn't see anything."

Aang's face softened with a sad look, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I can't even warn everyone about the shadow ninjas in time for us to get away."

"But you warned us that they were there when we couldn't see them. Remember when those earthbenders kidnapped us?"

"Yeah?" Toph's head tilt in confusion as she listened.

"You beat all of them. You made it look easy, Toph. And that dust you called up, no one could see through it, no one but you. You could see everything as if it wasn't even there because, to you, it wasn't. Everyone was straining to see and you just walked in it and up to one of the benders. Instead of focusing on what you can't do, focus on what you can. And you can do a lot more than anyone else." He smiled at her blush. "You can't see in the air, but you're an earthbender. You belong on the ground. Sokka, Katara and I can see in the air, you can see when we are in darkness. And you can see everything! Remember when we snuck into your backyard and you saw us the minute our feet hit the ground? You even saw those ants you pointed out! I couldn't see them, but you could. You're amazing, Toph." He smiled widely at the girl beside him as she tried to hide her red face by turning her head away.

"Thanks, Twinkle Toes." She punched him in the shoulder causing him to rub the spot. "So, what happened out there?"

"Did you hear Katara tell me to fly around the mountain?"

"Yeah."

"When I did, we found this girl chained to the side of the mountain."

"What!"

Aang nodded, "I know, Katara is taking care of her."

-break-

Katara made a fire to help lend Azula warmth. She then began to strip the tattered clothing from her body. Katara would have to lend her some clothes until she mended what she could of them.

Next up was to heal Azula's burns. It seemed as if whoever, Ozai, had inflicted these had been careful not to scar the girl's skin.

Katara dressed the firebender and brushed her hair. She hoped Azula wouldn't get too sick, but there was no telling how long she had been in that storm.

Katara set about making a warm broth for everyone adding herbs to help fight chills.

She was not looking forward to the group seeing who they had saved. First there would be shock; they had saved someone who was hunting them. Then would be confusion; what was she doing chained to a mountain? Katara would have to tell her brother and Toph about Azula's father. Hopefully they would understand...but how could Katara ask them to understand when she herself did not?

-break-

"Katara?" Sokka poked his head in the room with his eyes shut.

"I'm done. Can you get Toph and Aang for me? Breakfast," She paused and glanced at the sun high in the sky, "sorta breakfast, is ready."

When her friends walked in, she had Azula's back resting against her front with Azula's head on her shoulder. From this position she held Azula's mouth open and used her bending to place sparse amounts of broth on her tongue.

"She'll be out for a few days and probably develop a bad fervor, so try not to yell Sokka." Katara's voice was quite.

This was not going to be pleasant.

As they sat down around the fire, Sokka's eyes widened and Aang's mouth fell.

"Everyone meet Azula. Azula...meet everyone, I guess."

"Katara, that's-"

She cut her brother off, "I know. Aang and I talked about it."

He glared at the monk who threw his hands in front of him as if to ward off a blow.

"Katara? I know I was never able to get a good feel of them, but isn't that one of the shadow ninjas?"

"Yes, Toph, she is."

"Okay, wasn't expecting that. So what was she doing chained to a mountain instead of chasing us?"

"Her father put her there because she didn't catch us. I didn't understand this part, but there was something about being humiliated by us. He 'taught her a lesson'." The last sentence was slightly ground out.

Toph and Sokka just sat there for a few seconds while they digested what she and Aang already knew.

Sokka's voice was hushed, "Her father chained her to a mountain, in a storm, with lightening, because she didn't capture us?"

"He also used firebending on her. He didn't leave anything that would scar, but the pain is another matter."

"Why?" Katara was focusing on feeding Azula in order to control her anger and missed who asked.

"Same reason he used a firewhip on her as a child, to 'teach her'. And get this, no one cared. No one stopped him or protected her. She grew up thinking that he was the only one who cared for her. Imagine thinking that monster cared for you." Katara took a deep breath to calm down.

Aang picked up the ladle and began to pour everyone some of the broth.

Sokka sipped his portion quietly for a few minutes, "When she wakes up, she's going to attack us, isn't she?"

"...Probably." As much as she hated to admit it, it was the truth.

"Least it's the four of us against just one of her." Toph pointed out.

Aang smiled, "Yeah, that'll make getting away easier."

"Only once she's recovered."

"Huh?" The airbender turned his head towards her.

"I don't know how long she was in that storm. We may get sick, I'd bet money that she will." Katara lifted a hand to Azula's forehead and frowned, "She's already beginning to feel a bit warm, but it may be my imagination. It'll be easier to tell tomorrow."

-long break-

"Uhhh, Mai?" Ty Lee hesitantly interrupted her friend's stretches.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's weird that we haven't heard from Azula yet? I mean, normally, she would have told us to come back or keep following them. We've been here for daaaaaaayyssssss and nothing! Doesn't that seem weird to you?" Not giving the knife maiden time to respond, she kept talking, "Also, Azula's aura was all black when she left! That normally means someone is hiding something or is afraid, but Azula would never be scared. And Azula's aura is normally so red!" Ty Lee noticed Mai giving her a blank look. "Sorry," She giggled nervously.

"It's a little strange, but when has Azula cared about anyone but herself?"

"Don't say that! Azula is the most perfect, prettiest, best firebender, princess ever!"

Mai sighed, "If you're so worried, why don't you write her a letter?"

Ty Lee gasped and hugged Mai, "You're a genius!" She ran away to do as her friend suggested.

Mai sighed again and went back to her stretches.

**I hope I made it up to Toph...or Aang did. **

**Keep reviewing please, it honestly makes my whole day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to respond to all my reviews, but I have a tendency to ramble and I'm afraid I'll say something I shouldn't.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you have no clue how happy it makes me to read all of your thoughts on this.**

**I am still working without a beta, so forgive my mistakes and please point them out to me so I can fix them.**

**This chapter is shorter than the others, but important. I wanted to go more into why Azula hates Zuko and her resentment of Ursa. You will hopefully see that I tried to show how Azula has given up pleasing her mother and how much it hurts Azula to see Ursa with Zuko.**

Dearest Princess Azula,

How are you? Mai and I haven't received word from you since you left for the capital. Some of the men onboard have been asking where you are. Everyone thinks it's odd that we haven't heard from you because you are always so on top of things and in charge. Do you want us to keep tracking the Avatar? Mai and I think they are at an air temple now; we were waiting on you to follow though.

You're friend,

Ty Lee

-break-

Ty Lee,

Continue to trail the Avatar.

Princess Azula

-break-

Sailing to each air temple, using a war balloon to fly up to them, and searching the area through binoculars was a lot of work. Ty Lee hadn't slept much and she figured Mai was sleepy too. Good thing they both trained to go without sleep for long periods of time at school.

Ty Lee was playing with a butterfrog while Mai was trying to see if she could spot the Avatar. Ty Lee poked the butterfrog and giggled as it gave a small hop and fluttered its wings.

A strange sound from Mai made Ty Lee look at her friend. The girl was staring through the binoculars in obvious shock.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee's head tilt in confusion as her question went unanswered.

Picking up her own abandoned binoculars, she looked in the direction Mai was starring... Ty Lee blinked... She blinked again... She put her binoculars down and furiously wiped the lens before taking another look...

-break-

Katara finished feeding the feverish firebender and carefully lay her down. Azula's hair was clinging to her sweat covered face. Occasionally, she would whimper.

Katara sighed and wet a cloth rag to wipe the girl's forehead.

Azula looked so vulnerable.

-break-

Azula practiced cartwheels, jumps, and other stunts to help aid her agility under the covered walkway surrounding the courtyard.

"Zuko, that's what moms are like." Azula looked towards the pond to see her mother comforting her brother, yet again. "If you mess with their babies," Ursa made a biting motion towards Zuko making him laugh, "they're gonna bite you back!"

Azula laughed and went back to her training thinking a sarcastic, "yeah, right".

Ursa called out, interrupting Azula's conversation with her brother, "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes. Hurry up."

Zuko dashed off like the mama's boy he was.

Azula gave a small scoff, "'Fire Lord Azulon.' Can't you just call him 'Grandfather'? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be." Her tone changed from mocking to happy, "Someone will probably end up taking his place soon."

"Young lady! Not. Another. Word!" Her mother scolded her.

Figures her mother wouldn't understand how advantageous it would be for her father to take the throne.

Azula ran off to put on her best clothes for the meeting; she wasn't going to make her father look bad.

As she passed, she heard her mother's voice say, "What is wrong with that child?" Azula ignored her.

Azula kneeled next to Zuko and her parents in front of her grandfather.

"And how was it Great-grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han-Twi?"

"Great-grandfather won because...Uh..."

Azula didn't have time to listen to Zuko struggle to think of an answer to such a simple question, "Because even though his army was out numbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was down wind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes." Easy.

"Correct, my dear." Azulon praised her and she couldn't resist giving Zuko a smug glance. "Now, would you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"

Azula stood, flawlessly preformed her routine, and ended in a respectful bow.

"She's a true prodigy!" Very true, "Just like her Grandfather for whom she's named." ...That part was less true, but since Azulon was the current Fire Lord, Azula would not argue.

She went back to her spot beside Zuko and whispered, "You'll never catch up."

As planned, he jumped up, "I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning!"

Really? Could he be any easier? It was almost sad... Almost.

Her plan worked out even better than expected. Zuko started to perform the same routine Azula had just done! If this didn't show just how much better she was, nothing would. Resisting the urge to laugh, Azula watched the catastrophe unfold.

First, Zuko produced a weak ball of fire. Then, he fell! Twice!

She heard him whisper, "I failed."

Yeah, you did. Badly.

However, Ursa just had to ruin Azula's moment. She ran over to the boy and spoke to him, "No, I loved watching you. That's who you are Zuko," What? A weak bender? "Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard." And hopeless.

"Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this PUP! Just tell me what you want, everyone else go."

Nice going Zuko, now Grandfather would be less likely to agree to father's request.

Azula couldn't sleep, so she decided to work on her breathing. Outside her door, there were footsteps.

Azula followed the cloaked figure to Zuko's room.

"Mom?"

"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." Azula watched as Ursa hugged him. A servant's footfalls sounded loudly down the hallway. "Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." Ursa left the room, pulled her hood up, and left the castle.

Azula never saw her mother again.

Her last words to her had been demanding to know what Azula had been telling her precious little Zuko.

Azula went back into her room to practice her breathing. Ursa didn't matter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, it's short and important. Also once again, review?**

"Is Azula wearing Water Tribe clothes?"

-break-

It was hot, she felt sticky, and her head hurt.

A gentle tune reached her ears; someone was humming. Something soft and damp carefully stroked her skin.

Azula's throat hurt.

The soft voice continued to sing as its owner removed her sweat.

At first, Azula thought she was in the royal infirmary. However, the beds were much softer than this, the healers did not sing, and their tough was wary, not...whatever this was. An insane thought popped in her head that maybe Ursa was the one attending to her. She quickly trashed that idea and forgot she ever had it.

Azula forced her muscles to remain relaxed so she did not alert the stranger.

When her skin was clean, any lingering water seemingly disappeared. Waterbender. How had she fallen into the hands of an enemy!

"There, now let's get some soup into you." The voice was soft and gentle; weak. Defiantly a Waterbender.

Azula had to force her limbs to remain limp as the bender touched her. She felt her body being moved carefully into a sitting position. Her back rested against a female's front.

The voice was now behind her, "I know you're probably sick of broth, but until you wake up, I'm afraid that's all you can handle."

Azula felt the Waterbender open her jaw and bend some of the liquid into her mouth. Azula's first instinct was to spit the broth out in case it had been poisoned, but she made herself hold the liquid as she would if she were still unconscious. Her head was slowly tilted back and her throat stroked to allow her to swallow. At the feel of fingers on her neck, Azula nearly fried the female Waterbender, only her self-control and discreetly digging her hot nails into her legs stopped her. Azula could not let anyone know she was awake until she knew more.

"There you go. I substituted the usual herbs for some I found to change the flavor."

Azula was frustrated she could not place the taste, had she been able to, she would have had a better clue of her location.

Footsteps headed in their direction from the left. Soft shoes, hard floor. "She doing any better?" Male.

"The worst of the fever is gone. She should wake in a day or two." Good, the Waterbender didn't suspect, not that Azula doubted her abilities.

"That'll be fun," The male's young voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"If she attacks us, it'll be four against one."

"What do you mean 'if'?"

The girl sighed in frustration.

"The sooner she leaves, the better-"

"Sokka! She's sick!" Sokka? Then the boy is Water Tribe as well.

"And our enemy! No matter how much you feel sorry for her, Katara, she's dangerous! The way they've been attacking us, they don't care if they kill us. She doesn't care! What better chance to get rid of us then when she's right in our camp!"

'Enemy' just confirmed what Azula knew. 'Katara' was obviously the female Waterbender. A boy named Sokka and a Waterbender named Katara, two of the three traveling with the Avatar. 'She's dangerous'; they either knew her identity or had their suspicions. 'They've been attacking us' Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had been attacking the Avatar's group. 'In our camp'? Azula had to withhold a smile. The boy was smart for a peasant; of course she was going to take advantage of this opportunity.

"She's not evil. She just needs help. And keep your voice down." Katara spoke forcibly.

'Not evil'? 'Just needs help'? Either this girl was dumber than the average peasant, or they didn't know who she was after all.

"She's Azula." Scratch that. That left dumber than the average peasant. The thought put a bitter taste in Azula's mouth, if she girl was that stupid and Azula was right about her identity, that meant her life had been saved by a bigger fool than ZuZu. "No matter how attached you get, she won't feel the same. If you hesitate to hit her, Katara, she won't. If your crazy dream thing is right, that's how she was raised. She. Is. Dangerous!"

'Crazy dream thing'? 'Attached'?

There was silence. Azula was willing to bet that it was spent exchanging glares.

The boy sighed, "I just hope we don't regret rescuing her."

What?

"We won't." That forceful tone was back in the girl's voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Azula used the silence to contemplate just what had happened.

Obviously, the Avatar had taken advantage of her weak state during her punishment. How else could she have fallen into his hands? The problem was: how did he know her defenses would be down? Azula had known the punishment was coming the second one of her servants told her Ozai requested her temporary return. Even she had not known what her punishment would be, how had the Avatar? The nature of her lesson was something only Ozai had known, she was certain.

Knowing that Azula would be weak and heading to the fire nation to kidnap her not knowing where she would be? Azula could have been highly guarded in the palace dungeons for all they had known, it didn't make sense.

This was assuming the Avatar had known she was going to be punished. How had he known? After her many humiliating defeats at his hand, what else would anyone suspect. She had brought shame to her name with each time she failed her mission, naturally she would have to be punished.

How had he known what her punishment was and where to find her? If he had not known these things, then why had he taken such a great risk to kidnap her and not Ozai? Admittedly, he could have been planning to, then seen Azula's state and made a last minute change of plans.

Did he think he could use her to blackmail the Fire Lord? This was a war; surely even the Avatar wasn't foolish enough to believe her life was worth more than that of her nations'. If ransoming her was indeed his plan, Azula was hard pressed to think of something her father would give up that the Avatar would want in exchange for her. Especially since she had been careless enough to allow this to happen.

Weak or not, she should have never lost consciousness. She was behaving far too much like ZuZu these days.

Azula knew her father would have known of her disappearance the morning after when he went to retrieve her. He would know she had been taken by someone with access to something that could fly.

He would undoubtedly tell Mai and Ty Lee to continue following the Avatar, just because Azula was not there was no reason to fall behind. That meant that Mai and Ty Lee would either have seen her or will see her soon. It also meant, she had a getaway.

No doubt her father was discreetly trying to find her, it would not do well to let the fact your nations' princess had been kidnapped get free.

Azula tried not to think of how much she had shamed herself, her father, and her nation by failing to catch the Avatar, being defeated, and finally being captured herself. Her chest felt tight.

Thankfully, according to the watertribe boy, she was in their camp. Azula could still turn this around. She could capture the Avatar and his group and return home a hero in the eyes of her father and her nation.

The watertribe boy. Now that brought up even more questions.

He had said the waterbender had a 'crazy dream thing'. Azula was unable to make an accurate assumption about the meaning of that sentence. 'If your crazy dream thing was right, that was how she was raised.' The full sentence just added to her confusion.

He had said the waterbender was getting 'attached' to her, that she felt sorry for her. Azula made a mental note to show the girl just why she should never feel sorry for her. Then there was what the girl herself had said, 'She's not evil. She just needs help.' One thing was for sure, Azula could use the bender's naivety to her advantage if planned correctly.

'I just hope we don't regret rescuing her.' Surely he hadn't been referring to the girl's unneeded help when Azula had been falling. Had they thought by releasing her from her chains on the mountain and bringing her here recuing her? Bringing someone into the territory of their enemy?

Azula had so many questions and so few answers. However, the most important thing was restoring her honor. Azula nearly flinched. Far too much like ZuZu. Azula's throat was tightening.

"Hey, guys."

Azula, once again, dug her nails into her skin to avoid giving herself away. That must be the Avatar since she had not heard his footsteps. A pair of feet practically slammed into the ground. He must have been carrying someone, the earthbender if that sound was anything to judge by.

"Finally! Tell me you have meat!"

The Avatar laughed, "We have your meat and Katara's fruit, vegetables, and herbs."

"Who cares about those! Just give me the meat!"

"It needs to be cooked first, Sokka."

"But it's meat!"

Azula kept her eyes shut despite the annoyance of not being able to see what was going on.

The earthbender spoke up, "So how's the ninja bender doing?" The what?

"She should wake up soon." The waterbender answered.

The Avatar sounded happy, "That's great!" 'Great'?

A muffled shout came from the watertribe boy's direction which was followed by a "Chew, swallow, and then talk," from his sister.

"I said, 'Are you all nuts!'. This is the girl who was hunting us! The second she wakes up, she'll try and fry us!" Before I know what's going on, where I am, how I got here, who caught me, etc?

There was silence.

"See, we all know she'll attack us."

"It's still good she's recovering." The Avatar again.

"Good for her." The non-bender mumbled back. Azula had a feeling he had returned to stuffing food in his mouth.

The sound of a body slamming into the hard floor shook the room, "The sooner she gets better, the sooner we go back to finding Aang a firebending teacher and running from her and her friends."

Azula's eyes shot open in shock. She did not hear that right.

The waterbender was closest to her and turned when Azula's eyes opened. Azula rolled away and onto her feet before shooting out a blast of fire to force them further away from her. Taking advantage of their surprise, she hid behind a column to block their attacks. Attacks that never came.

Azula realized she was breathing quickly due to her tight chest and throat. She had not heard that right. They had known she was awake all along and were trying to lull her into a false sense of security before they killed her. Why hadn't they done it yet, why were they not attacking!

"I told you!"

"Azula, calm down, we aren't going to hurt you."

She didn't care who was talking, they were lying. Azula shot a blast of lightening in their direction before ducking back into her temporary safety. It sounded as though she had just missed her target.

"Guys, she's really freaking out. I can feel it." That's right; the earthbender could feel the smallest vibrations through the earth. The girl could hear Azula's beating heart and quick breaths. She had to get herself under control, she couldn't give anything away, yet Azula's breaths were not evening out.

"Azula, you're having a panic attack." The waterbender's voice spoke gently as if she were dealing with a frightened animal, "Just breath." What did that peasant think she was doing?

Azula threw herself from her cover, shot a giant ball of fire towards them, and ran. As she darted into a hallway, it seemed as though the room was spinning. Probably the work of the earthbender.

She could hear feet behind her, so she began to perform various acrobatic stunts to make herself a harder target. Why weren't they firing at her!

"Azula! Deep breaths, relax, we aren't going to hurt you!" Of course they weren't, they couldn't catch her.

As if fate was laughing, Azula felt herself stumble slightly when the ringing in her ears intensified.

She had to get away. She had to calm down. She had to get away!

"Toph! Aang!"

A solid wall of rock blocked of the rest of the hallway. There was nowhere to run.

Azula faced her opponents. Four to one.

They stopped and stood a ways away from her.

"Azula," that waterbender again, "breathe. Take deep breaths. It will help you think."

Azula realized she was now basically panting, she didn't understand why because this was nothing compared to her daily exercises. She needed to think, she needed to breathe.

"That's it, slowly. In and out, just breathe."

The waterbender was too close. Azula shot a blast of fire which was dodged.

"Katara!"

"Stay back Sokka! It's okay. I won't come closer. Just breathe."

Azula tried to back away from her and found her back hitting the rock wall. She wasn't breathing as quickly now, but her chest and throat still hurt.

"There you go," it was almost a whisper. "You're doing great," the waterbender smiled. "Just a bit more. In and out. You can do it." The girl's eyes were full of emotion. Not anger, not fear. Azula didn't know what it was and it unnerved her. "Just keep breathing."

**Hope I didn't do too bad of a job on this one. I feel I didn't do too good of a job on the start of Azula's panic attack. Other than that, there you go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know why, but I had a HORRIBLE time with this chapter.**

Air cut through her clothing and sliced across her skin. The ground rapidly approached. By tucking her thin yet powerful body, Azula turned herself around so her feet, instead of her head, pointed towards the ground. She shot flames from her feet causing her decent to abruptly stop and her body to propel upwards. Timing was essential. She had to make sure she timed her bending with her decent perfectly. Azula stopped bending and allowed herself to fall a few more feet, before repeating the process. After doing this for a few minutes, Azula was able to break the speed of her fall. It was as if she had jumped down one foot instead of fallen fifty seven feet. Azula landed on her feet with just a slight bend of her knees, she turned and walked away.

Azula smiled as a few healers rushed to tend to her father's general. The man had made the fatal mistake of challenging Azula to an Agni Kai when she pointed out how totally incompetent and unsuited for his post he was at a meeting. He should have known better than to challenge her. He certainly should have known better than to say "I would have thought you'd have learned to be silent while the adults are talking after your brother's mistake, child." The last word had been spat at her. Naturally Azula needed to teach him, and everyone around, a permanent lesson. The healers carefully laid the man's smoking body on a stretcher. He was alive, barely. His rank would be stripped from him. Azula had no doubt that he had learned his lesson. Sending a smile to those who had observed the battle and receiving flinches, Azula was certain that the ex-gerneral was not the only one who learned.

She was Azula, she was not afraid of anything. Certainly not a pathetic little Waterbender. Azula broke the girl's gaze because she needed to keep an eye on the other three as well. It had nothing to do with the unknown emotions floating in her eyes for all to see. Nothing at all.

Azula observed the Earthbender, the Avatar, and the Watertribe boy standing with lost and worried expressions. The Earthbender's eyes were emptily staring at the stone floor as she used her bending to 'see'. The Watertribe boy's hand was resting on his boomerang as his eyes darted between his sister and Azula. The Avatar appeared to be the most relaxed.

"You're almost out of your panic attack." As the girl smiled, Azula had a flash- a memory.

Zuko had a test in his Firebending training coming up. If he passed, the teacher would allow him to work on more difficult forms. If he failed, he would have to stay in his current level. Azula had been taunting him, making ZuZu angry was a favorite past time. Azula figured it was her duty, as his younger sister, to show him where he should be, so she performed a small routine Zuko couldn't hope to do. When Azula finished and Zuko's face was red with anger, Ursa walked in. Azula couldn't remember what happened next, but she remembered Ursa comforting Zuko and telling him that he'd do wonderfully even if he had to stay in his level a little longer.

That smile, the strange look in her eyes, the gentle voice. This girl was...comforting her?

"You're doing great, just a little bit more."

This girl thought she needed help, she didn't believe that Azula was a monster. Even after...whatever that had been when Azula ran- Why did she run?- the girl still believed. Azula could use this naivety to her advantage.

'Always assume that your opponent is one step ahead of you and is just waiting for the right moment to kill.'

-break-

Mai watched as Azula walked back into the room with the Avatar's group. She was moving carefully and seemed afraid, obviously an act that the group was buying.

Why was Azula with them? How had she gotten there? What was going on with that Waterbender Katara who was hovering over her like a mother hendog?

Mai might not like Azula, but she knew of the girl's devotion to her nation, so that ruled out defect. Azula would never have gone with them willingly unless... Maybe she found a way to bring them down from the inside. If that was the case, then why hadn't Azula told both her and Ty Lee. Leaving things up to chance was not something Azula did.

Katara handed Azula a bowl of something and carefully put her hand to Azula's forehead to check her temperature. Azula was still in Watertribe clothes and her hair hung loose. When Katara checked the princess's temperature, Mai watched her carefully brush Azula's hair to the side.

What in Agni's name was going on?


	11. Chapter 11

**Bet you thought I'd forgotten. No matter how long I may take to update, I will update. Also, review? *pleading puppy dog eyes***

The Waterbender was trying to repair Azula's ruined clothing while the lemur slept peacefully in her lap.

The Avatar and the Earthbender were practicing chucking rocks at one another.

The Watertribe boy sat facing her as he poured over a map, planning something. With every slight movement Azula made, his eyes snapped up to stare distrustingly at her.

Azula was leaning against the wall on a cushion of blankets. Several hours had passed since she woke to find herself in the arms of her enemy.

If what they had since told her was true, then the Waterbender had received a dream from a spirit telling her of the "danger Azula was in".

From what she could tell, the group was telling her the truth. She didn't think she could take much more damage to her pride. Azula had always prided herself on her ability to read others and to be unable to spot a lie when such an obvious one was being told hurt.

A spirit had contacted a Waterbending female, rather than the Avatar, to tell her that her enemy was being punished thanks to her? The lie just grew from there. Fearing for the safety of her enemy, the young Waterbender convinced her friends to journey into the very heart of enemy territory to save Azula. The group knew nothing of where they were heading, just that their enemy "needed help". As they drew nearer they spotted a great storm raging and flew into the thick of it! The capital within their sights, the Waterbender suddenly knew where to find their enemy! After "freeing" her from her chains, they brought her to safety in their camp!

What part of that was supposed to be even slightly believable?

Yet, Azula couldn't tell they were lying. She knew they were, but she hadn't been able to tell...

She had always been perfect! She was Azula, the Fire Nation's Princess!

What was happening to her?

It had to be this cold's fault. Azula rarely got sick and when she did, it had never affected her like this. However, that had to be what was wrong. She would not let herself believe she was losing her edge, the very thing that made her who she was. No, she was sick, that was all.

Her skin felt hot, her body was constantly sweaty, her throat sore, her muscles achy, sleepy... Azula was sick. Nothing else.

-break-

Azula lay on the warm sand at her family's house on Ember Island. She could feel the sun beating down on the skin not covered by her bikini. Birds called out to one another while gentle waves hit the beach.

For once, Azula was all alone. She could slip and fall if she wanted or just laugh happily. There was no one, but her.

The thought brought a peaceful smile to Azula's already relaxed face.

Despite having to share this place with her mother and her brother, Emerald Island remained Azula's favorite place... As long as she stayed on the half owned by the royal family. Mingling with peasants was not for someone of Azula's stature.

"Having fun?" A kind voice entered Azula's little world.

Azula propped herself up on her arms and looked at the woman sitting gracefully beside her.

"Of course." Azula was dimly aware that she shouldn't be this relaxed.

"I'm glad. You've been having a rough time of it, I figured I could give you the chance to relax while we talk." The woman smiled at her.

Azula knew she should be asking questions. 'Who are you?' 'What are you doing on my family's land?' 'What have you done to me?' 'Why can I see you, but can't tell what you look like?' 'Talk about what?' So many questions, however, none of them mattered.

Azula lay back down with a happy sigh and folded her arms behind her head.

The woman laughed and lay on the ground beside the Fire Nation's Princess. After a few moments of peaceful silence, she spoke, "Azula, dear?"

"Hm?"

"Do not leave the Avatar's side."

"Hm, right," Azula yawned only just managing to cover her mouth. The warm sand and the warm sun felt wonderful.

The woman's twinkling laugh reached her ears yet again. "Don't fall asleep on me."

"Mm, capture the Avatar. Mhm."

"No, Azula. Do not capture him or his friends."

"No?"

"No." The woman smiled. "Do you know who I am, Azula?"

"Of course I do." She knew, she just couldn't think of it right now. This woman was... she was...

"Don't strain yourself, dear... Do you trust me?"

Azula opened her eyes to stare at the woman beside her, "Always." Azula would always trust her. No matter what happened, she knew she would always be able to find strength in her.

The woman's smile grew, "Good. Trust me now, Azula. Stay with the Avatar. That is all I ask of you."

Azula blinked. The word 'why' was on the tip of her tongue, yet it wouldn't come out. She would do anything this woman asked, but the request was a strange one. Stay with the Avatar, but do not capture him? What about her nation? What about Father?

"If you do as I ask, it will be in the nation's best interest."

That's good. Azula smiled again at the thought of her Fire Nation.

"Such devotion, I'm so proud."

Azula gazed in wonder at the woman.

She laughed, "Yes, proud. I am very proud of you, Azula. I hope to be for quite some time... You always have the Fire Nation and your father on your mind. I know I am easily forgotten, but please try to remember me in the future." The woman knew she was crossing the line. She shouldn't be asking for more from the young prodigy. She shouldn't influence things more than she already had. However, she had her children to watch over and an important promise to keep. Without her interference, her children would have been fine, but she would have broken her promise... Well, not all her children.

Azula's tired yawn, brought the woman out of her reflection. "Sleep, you need rest if you want to get well."

"Hm?"

"You're sick, remember?"

'Sick'? That sounded familiar, however, Azula had never felt better.

"Sleep."

So, she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another shorty**

Azula opened her eyes to see the sun set washing everything in an orange and yellow glow. Like always, the moment Azula's eyes opened, she was fully awake... Awake and annoyed.

She was in the enemy's camp! How could she have fallen asleep? Such a thing was intolerable! Only an infant could be slack enough to do such a dangerous thing!

As soon as Azula's eyes first opened, she took a careful look at her surroundings.

The Watertribe boy was placing a stack of firewood on the ground beside a pile of rocks which he then used to make a ring to surround their future campfire. The Waterbender was digging through their supplies while the Avatar played with his lemur. The Earthbender appeared to be dozing off.

The scene was peaceful and innocent, but Azula knew it to be false. She felt a bit surprised that they hadn't killed her. However, since they hadn't done so before now, she doubted they would… But why wouldn't they rid themselves of their enemy? Did they not see her as a danger to them? Did they think she was a joke! Not worthy of death!

Anyway, everyone was accounted for, but what had happened while she was sleeping? What had the Watertribe boy been planning? What had been decided while she was oblivious?

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" That Watertribe girl was sounding happy again, what was wrong with her? Azula watched as the girl carried a bag and a pot towards her brother.

Azula locked eyes with her before responding with a distrustful, "...Alright..."

The bender smiled! "Good. I'm making sukiyaki tonight; it should be a nice change from broth now that you're feeling better."

Now that it occurred to her, before falling asleep Azula had felt awful. Now, however, it was as though the worst of her cold was gone. Maybe even most of the damned thing. Odd.

Putting her health out of her mind, Azula's eyes narrowed into a wary glare as she watched the Avatar and his allies carefully.

-break-

Sokka finished his task of creating the fire pit. Now to light the fire. Sokka removed his flint and steel from his pocket and began trying to get a spark.

While her brother was busy, Katara finished putting together the...

Katara stared at the trio of metal rods with an iron hook hanging from them that would hold her pot above the fire while she cooked. This thing had to have a name... Pot cradle? No, the pot is hanging, not resting inside... Pot suspender? Because the pot is suspended in the air... Probably not... Camp...cooking...helper...

Anyway, the thing was now ready to use.

Katara glanced at Sokka to see him repeatedly striking the flint without luck. In Sokka's intense concentration, he failed to notice his tongue sticking out.

-break-

Ty Lee tore a piece off her pastry and popped it into her mouth, humming at the deliciousness, before going back to staring through her binoculars at the odd group below.

The Avatar's group was lazing around and setting up their fire pit. Ty Lee wished she and Mai had a fire pit. It was getting cold now that the sun was going away and it would just get colder. Who knew these Air Temples were so drafty. As a native of the Fire Nation, Ty Lee was not made for the cold, so she snuggled deeper into her blanket.

Azula didn't look happy. Ty Lee could see the girl was ready for an attack to come from anywhere at any moment.

Then again, Azula was always ready for an attack. She remembered once when the three friends had a sleep over in the palace. They were all sleeping in Azula's quarters. Azula and Mai had fallen asleep, but Ty Lee wanted to enjoy being with her friends for a little longer and stayed awake. Out of nowhere, Azula's eyes shot open and her hand whipped out a thin blade of blue flames directly above her head. After, Azula went back to sleep as though nothing had occurred. Ty Lee had been confused and got up to try and figure out what had happened, when a short thread of spider web caught the moon's light. How had Azula known that thing was there! She was sleeping!

Putting the memory of how Azula never truly relaxed (despite appearances) aside, Ty Lee glanced at Mai. "Sssoooo… Should we go down and talk to Azula tonight when everyone's sleeping? Maybe she can tell us what is going on."

The quiet girl thought in silence for a few minutes before giving her response, "Fine, but we have to be careful. The Earthbender might 'feel' us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are much loved!**

Mai and Ty Lee waited until everyone below was sleeping peacefully before moving in swiftly. Staying in the shadows, moving with the wind, running on the tips of their toes with arms back and ready, carefully looking through the darkness to observe their surroundings, light breaths, quick reflexes, agile movements, and acrobatic stunts, all of this had become ingrained into their minds and bodies. What had once been taught to them so harshly was now as much instinct as blinking.

In the Air Temple's hallway, the two dashed past the room housing Avatar's campsite's open doorway and continued to a remote area. They were certain that Azula would have noticed and be right behind them.

They didn't have long to wait. As soon as Mai leaned against a wall, Azula entered the room.

She was as alert as always, it seemed.

Mai glanced at Azula's clothing. Seeing the Fire Nation Princess wearing Watertribe garb was beyond weird.

"What news do you have from the Fire Lord?"

Right to business, like usual.

Mai waved her hand in dismissal, "Nothing."

Ty Lee added her voice to the conversation, if it could be called that, "We got a note from you telling us to keep tracking the Avatar, but that wasn't from you, was it? I mean you're here, so that couldn't have been you, could it?"

"No. Now, I want you two to continue spying on them. I don't know how long we'll be here, so let's make a schedule to meet." At Mai and Ty Lee's nods, she continued, "First, in two days at this spot. We will decide the rest later, once I've gotten a better idea of the layout. When we leave, follow and stay close by. I will find you, understood?" Two more nods and Azula turned to head back.

Before the Princess could take more than two steps, Mai spoke, "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?"

Despite the darkness, Mai could see Azula's back stiffen in anger.

"They caught me at a weak moment, that is all." Her voice was final.

Azula had always been more open with the two of them than with anyone else. Some twisted way of making her seem human in order to further win their loyalty, no doubt. Still, hearing her admit to weakness was surprising.

Ty Lee was obviously upset at seeing her friend and idol angry. "By the way, Azula, you look nice." Ty Lee smiled at the Princess, trying to make her feel better, "Blue is a good color for you! It-"

Azula's cold hard glare cut her off. "I'm wearing peasant clothing. Watertribe clothing. Blue is the Watertribe's signature color. We are Fire Nation. Not. Watertribe."

Mai released an annoyed sigh, "It's just a color."

"That represents our enemy." Her sentence sounded more like a threat than anything.

Once Azula had enough time to head back to the campsite, Ty Lee pouted. "I just wanted to cheer her up."

Mai put a hand on her shoulder, "She's just in a bad mood. Let's head back."

-long break-

Toph's groan interrupted the boring silence plaguing the group, "We've been here for a week! What happened to finding Aang a Firebending teacher?"

Sokka and Aang turned to Katara, who hesitantly replied, "Well, Azula is almost completely over her cold."

"That settles it! Time to hit the road!-Er, sky... Pack up the camp and saddle up Appa, we're leaving!" Sokka managed to roll up his sleeping bag before he finished his first sentence and was already working on Katara's.

"Sokka!"

"What?" He turned to his sister, "She's healthy, we're bored, and we have work to do!"

Aang grinned, he wanted to go too and now that Azula was better, there was no reason for them to stay. "Sokka's right, Katara!"

Toph threw a triumphant fist into the air, "Yeah!"

"We can't just leave her here! How is she supposed to get home!"

They hadn't thought of that. Everyone turned to see the object of their discussion quietly observing them.

Sokka muttered, "She can jump."

It wasn't quite enough, "Sokka!"

"What? We'll take her to the Earth Kingdom, drop her off, and be on our marry way, okay?"

"She's still recovering!"

"She's tough! A little walking to a Fire Nation settlement won't kill her!"

"Yeah, more than she'd do for us, right?" Toph just wanted to leave.

Aang spoke up and easily settled the argument. "We'll make sure to land near a Fire Nation Settlement so she doesn't have as far to walk."

Katara looked at Azula who was at this point calmly looking at her nails and seeming not to care what they did with her.

Aang finished securing the saddle and helped Sokka up. Toph bended herself into the center, then moved to find a seat off to the side so she'd have something to hang onto. The boys tied down their supplies and everyone was ready.

Katara turned to the firebender only to see her walking past and straight for Appa.

Everyone watched cautiously as she neared. Smirking, Azula suddenly launched herself into the air and turned her body upside down. She used one hand to simultaneously land and flipped herself up-right. The Fire Nation Royalty landed in a casually seated position and stared at the shocked expressions as if to say "well?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Pretty please review, everyone! I adore long reviews and thought out reviews, but I also like things such as "funny" "you spelled [insert word] wrong" "I love Momo", etc. Any sort of review will make me happy. So, I repeat, please review!**

* * *

Momo's wings caught the air currents allowing him to glide beside his friends. The wind ruffled his fur pleasantly. A bug drifted towards him and was caught with a quick snap of his jaws.

Mmm. That was one tasty bug!

Momo looked around hoping to find another.

Appa was lazily flying along with Aang sitting atop his large head. Aang was chattering about something while pointing at different clouds. No bug.

Sokka was sharpening his precious sharp-flying-stick-thing. He was leaning over it and making noises like the ones Katara and Aang made when Momo did something they liked. No bug.

Toph held a rock in her hand and was feeling its surface before bending it into different shapes. Still no bug.

Katara looked either bored or upset. She had probably noticed the lack of yummy bugs.

Lastly, the Fire Princess was leaning against the saddle's edge as she gazed into the distance. Momo knew despite appearances, she was as alert as any other predator. However, Katara liked this predator. Why? Katara normally liked things that needed caring for, like babies, not dangerous Fire Princesses. Why did Katara like her?

Momo tilted his body, allowing the current to carry him over to the human. Landing on the Fire Princess's head, he peered into her upside-down face. She blinked. He blinked. They stared. He blinked. She blinked. The Fire Princess returned to looking at nothing.

Momo sat back and looked around ignoring the strange faces his friends were making. He liked it up here. Sitting on the Fire Princess's head was like sitting on Appa's, no one would dare mess with you. As long as you stayed where you were, you were safe from all harm. This couldn't be why Katara liked her, after all Katara was too big to sit on her head. Still, Momo decided he liked the Fire Princess too.

-break-

Azula decided to feign disinterest as she went back to looking at the view. She couldn't believe the gall of the lemur. However, if she fried the thing, she would probably be thrown off the flying airbison.

Still, the creature was just sitting on her head! Normally no one, human or animal, dared get to close to her, they could sense the danger.

All of this was getting to be too much. First, the Avatar and his group 'save' her, then they tend to her while she is feverish and unconscious, then the waterbender says 'she's not evil, she just needs help', and finally they lay around waiting for Azula to return to full health before offering her a ride. Nothing made sense anymore and trying to figure it out seemed to be impossible. Maybe she would understand some day, but not today. On top of all that, she now had a flying lemur sitting on her head!

These strange events and the slip ups that had led to them? Maybe Azula was losing her edge? If so, that was something she could NOT allow and had to fix AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Pushing such thoughts from her mind for the moment, Azula noticed the jaw of the Watertribe boy was practically in his lap. Turning her full attention to him, she noticed two more things. One, one eye was much larger than the other. Two, the smaller eye was starting to twitch.

Azula took in the reactions of the others: the earthbender's head was tilted as she listened intently (Azula wondered just how good the girl's hearing was), the Avatar's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were where his hairline would have been if he had hair, and the waterbender's face was scrunched up strangely while odd noises came from behind her hand.

Momo chirped sounding happy.

At this noise, the earthbender's eyes shot wide open, "I-Is Momo on Azula's head?" Apparently that's how good her hearing was.

A smile replaced the surprised look on the Avatar's face, "Yeah, he looks happy too."

There was a pause before the earthbender's loud laugh tore through the air, the waterbender's hand pressed harder against her mouth as her shoulders began to shake, and the non-bender's mouth remained in his lap.

"Congratulation's Azula, Momo likes you," A small and highly pleased chuckle left the Avatar's lips.

…The lemur wasn't the only thing annoying her.

-break-

The airship used the clouds to hide its position from the flying airbison on the horizon. So far, they had remained undetected and Mai doubted they'd ever be noticed, unless it was by Azula.

At Mai's side by the giant window in the Navigation Room, was Ty Lee staring hard through a telescope.

"Ooh! I see land!" Ty Lee lowered her telescope and pointed at, what seemed to be, nothing.

Behind them, a man bent over a large and detailed map of the world, "Once we reach land, it should only take an hour before we reach the nearest Fire Nation Settlement." As to why they were headed there when they should be following the Avatar, no one knew. However, as the personal crew of the Fire Princess, they had a motto, 'What you don't question, can keep you alive.' So in conclusion, they weren't going to be asking her friends anything.

Mai's monotone responded, "Good, tell the Captain to keep the ship high above the clouds."

"Yes, Ma'am." A crew member saluted and ran off to carry out her orders as quickly and accurately as possible (two things you had to be aboard this airship).


End file.
